


Not just us

by Teddymeastrid



Category: Hulk - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Acceptance, Adorable, Best Friends, Boys Kissing, Cute, Domestic Avengers, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay, Home, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Marvel Universe, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Smooching, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 20:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddymeastrid/pseuds/Teddymeastrid
Summary: Thor is in love with Hulk and he struggles to accept that Bruce is a part of him.





	1. Chapter 1

Thor loves Hulks power. He's always talking about how the hulk is stronger than even him, the god of thunder... not to Bruce though, or even Hulk.  
Thor is also the reason Hulk has become more human. He could basically talk to him about anything and everything. They were starting to become really close and it showed. They'd talk for hours on end and it usually ended when someone came to interrupt them and let them know that Banner was needed elsewhere.  
Thor hated the fact that the hulk couldn't stay the hulk forever and he tried to avoid Banner as much as possible. Because he cannot match up power wise and just otherwise. And Thor seemed to miss Hulk any and every time he turned back to Bruce.  
Even Bruce could see that.  
This particular night, Bruce, Tony and Nat had been working on something new like they sometimes do. And Thor was in a particularly grumpy mood with anyone who tried to talk to him. He even tried to punch Steve in the face when Steve tried to tell him off for acting the way he did. Luckily for Steve, both Bucky and Tony were closeby and reacted at the same time. Which lead to Thors comment about figuring out their stupid love triangle thing which again lead to an awkward silence before tony said he needed to figure out his own.  
So he walked away to feel angry in the training room. Not even a god could keep this kind of body without working for it, plus it would be great to get some aggression out.  
After obliterating several dummies and working on the next one, he could feel a presense in the room. "Shouldn't you be working?" He said and hit the dummy a bit harder. Bruce came closer. "Yelling at the others wasn't really a nice thing to do". Thor didn't want to answer because he knew that, but sometimes he couldn't control his anger. "Is there perhaps a mission i could do? I need to kill something".  
Bruce shook his head and raised his eyebrows. "That's not what the problem is, is it?" Thor turned quickly and Bruce would have gotten his fist in his face if he didn't duck. Then a small dance occured. Thor not really wanting to hurt Bruce, but wanted to hit him. And Bruce trying to duck away. "I know why you're doing this" he said while breathing heavily. That didn't stop Thor because he didn't even know so how could Bruce.  
"He's not coming out. Not unless you really hit me". That made Thor stop for just a second, and he missed a step in this wierd dance they had going on. And in that second Bruce planted his fist in his face which made Thor back up out of pure suprise.  
"I didn't think you had it in you". Bruce shrugged.  
"The anger does come from somewhere. And right now you're being a jerk for no reason at all. So stop trying to hit me and tell me why you're so mad".  
Usually this is where Thor comes with some kind of remark. But it didn't come. Instead there was just an awkward silence where he scratched his head, about to pull his hand through his hair as he remembered it was gone.  
"You take him away from me". Thor frowns. And somehow manages to look like a hurt puppy at the same time.  
Bruce suddently looks small as well. He rubs his nose, seemingly trying to come up with something to anwser.  
"Thor... me and Hulk, we're a package deal. I can feel what he feels for you. Which means i feel it too. We are two halves of a whole brain to some extent. Just because I am here doesn't mean he is gone".  
Thor raises an eyebrow and smirks, back to his old self all of a sudden. "And what exactly do you feel?" In annoying Bruce fashion he responds "what do you feel?" But when Thor drops his smirk again he says "we'reinlovewithyou. Andyouprobablyjustwanttobefriends, butwecan'tkeephidingitfromyou. Whydoyouthinkwe'vebeensobuzylately". Thor doesn't say anything for a solid 10 seconds.


	2. Frustrated

So Bruce just spins around and walks out of the room, leaving Thor even more confused than before.   
He knew it wasn't just friendship with Hulk. It couldn't be when he acted like that when he was gone. In fact he was delighted to know Hulk felt the same. But Bruce too? It was in fact a rather strange situation he's gotten himself into. And he knew for a fact that he'd have to say something to Bruce quickly.   
But instead of going after him he simply turns back to the training dummy and hits it so hard that it shatters and some of it turns to dust. Feelings, he thought, are the worst kind of torture.

Thor finds himself outside Bruces door. He's been there so many times, yet this time his palms are sweating. When did the god of thunder become this weak? He's been alive for such a long time and he's pretty much always been super confident. Bruce expects an anwser for sure. And he deserves one too. He knocks carefully like his mother had taught him. "Mother give me strenght". He whispers to himself. His prayers are interrupted by a familiar grunt from the other side of the door.   
Then Thor hears really loud music blasting from the room. "I'm on the highway to hell", Hulk sings from the other side with the music. He sounds different somehow. He hears the shatter of wood, something big breaking in there. He doesn't want to intrude, but at the same time he needs to see them, talk to them.   
So he knocks on the door again. And the music gets louder.  
This is so childish, he thinks, before he realizes that he actually not longer than a few hours ago were punching dummies to shreds because of them. And he laughs at the ridiculousness.   
"What are you laughing at?" Steve's there. He hadn't even noticed.  
"I'm an idiot". He replies. Steve smiles too.  
"Well I can't say I disagree. You're in love. And you've been mad about it for weeks. And you're standing here in the hallway after Bruce confesses he's in love with you... no less than 5 hours ago. What are you waiting for?"   
Thor is still nervous. But Steve is right. Even though Bruce, probably the hulk now doesn't want to open the door.  
"Window". Steve simply states as he shrugs and walks off. What a know it all...


	3. The kiss

Thor finds himself on the outside of the building counting windows because he cannot see, nor hear where Hulks room is. He's getting more and more annoyed by the minute until he hears a big crash and sees something fly out of the window and dust oozing out of the room. He flies over and lands on the windowsill. "You are a drama queen" he yells over the music. Hulk is barely visible through all the smoke, but he does turn down the music. It's now just background noice. A sort of reminder of their mood. "I know you're angry", Thor starts. Hulk laughs. Of course he was. He had every right to be. "But this isn't you".   
They're interrupted by a knock on the door followed by Tony yelling "STOP BREAKING STUFF". Which leads them both to laugh because he did indeed mean the both of them.   
"Look, I am in love with you too. But I am used to thinking about you as two separate people. I'm scared too. This is new to me". He gestures frustratingly, despeeately wanting them to understand what he's saying.   
"We work". Hulk says. Thor nods. "Banner too". Thor nods again.   
"I know you're a package deal. And I want you both". He takes a few steps forward. So does hulk. The gap between them is no more. Hulk bends down and opens his arms. And Thor walks into them, feeling quite small in comparison. He puts his head on Hulks shoulder. And buries his nose in that one spot and feels Hulks warmth and he can feel hulks breath against his cheek. So he looks up and they both lean in for the kiss. They're both smiling and kissing at the same time. It feels so right. Then Hulk shrinks. Suddently Thor is the bigger one and Bruce is standing there in just shorts.   
"I'll keep that in mind for the next time you need to calm down". Thor says and smirks.   
"Which would be after a battle?" Bruce asks.   
"In front of everyone", Thor says and laughs before he leans down this time to kiss Bruce.


End file.
